Hey there Killjoy
by Jabberwocky The Wolf
Summary: Sadie, stranded in the desert and almost run over by the famous Killjoys, Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid. And their freind Grace, or "Girl". Can she regain her memory? Will she stay a Killjoy? Maybe a little romance later on... Review!


"Stupid Sun." snarled Sadie. The sun was glaring down on her, the heat was almost unbearable. Why her? Of all the 2 billion people on the planet-drastically reduced since BL/Ind took over- it had to be her. It wasn't fair. Not in the slightest bit, stranded in the desert, her gun with no battery power left and her water all gone.

How was she here again?

She could barely remember… Sadie, with long blue hair (A HUGE mistake a few years ago, she only wanted blue highlights but instead accidentally dyed her whole hair blue and the shops had stopped selling Dye now. She was constantly teased for it.)

Held carefully in place with a dragon hairclip, her only possession other than her gun and the clothes son her back, she wore a black hoodie, with an angel wearing a bullet proof vest on the cover whilst holding a skull. An old Banksy art piece which were incredibly rare now, she got it specially made a few years back and right now it was heavy on her back, she wore a white shirt so the heat would be less attracted to her, it was plain and she wore tight skinny jeans with black and blue converse boots coming all the way up to her knees. Her eyes were a dull grey colour and now she was red in the face from trying to keep conscious.

Sadie groaned and glanced up at the horizon, the heat blurred everything and the only thing she could hear was herself trying to suck in the warm air around her. She hadn't eaten in days and she could barely remember how she got here.

"_Mum? What are you painting?" asked Sadie, creeping up behind her mum. Who had long strawberry blond hair that bounced round her shoulders in a playful bob. Her hazel eyes were dimmed with concentration as her paintbrush dabbed gently at her canvas. She spun round, surprised. _

"_Sadie, I didn't see you there…" There was a slight annoyance to her voice. Sadie knew she hated it when people distracted her or tried to peek at her paintings in progress. But she couldn't resist._

"_Please mum, just a small look." Her mum just sighed and ushered her out of the room and Sadie sighed. It would be ages before her mum finished something as big as that. The canvas was so big it was half the size of the wall. Sadie sighed and sank to her knees. Now she was even more bored._

She smiled fondly at the memory; she had started to remember random things since she had been dumped…wherever she was. Sadie glanced back up at the horizon. The heat danced in front of her eyes and she daydreamed wistfully of stumbling across a pond or something. She was so thirsty, the heat came in sickening waves and she could feel her warm sweat trickle down her brow, her hoodie was tied round her waist but she still tripped on the sleeves, she avoided any large rocks as she knew that if she fell, she wouldn't get back up.

Her head jerked in the direction of the hissing, and in front of her, a small lizard, in exotic green and blue scuttled curiously closer to her. She froze, aware of its beady eyes locked on her. It hissed again, revealing rows and rows of pearly white teeth, and fangs, dripping with white venom.

Sadie felt dizzy, the heat was really starting to get to her, her head pounded like crazy and she knew the more she sweated the more it would notice her, but now there wasn't just one, there was two…three…four!

They came almost out of nowhere, where there really that many or was it just her eyes playing tricks on her? She drew her gun though she knew it wouldn't make much difference as it had next to no battery left. She was screwed, big time.

She started to back away slowly, each step raised a cloud of orange dust and she knew that evading their eyesight was impossible now. She started to jog, then run. The lizards scuttled after her and she found herself running faster and faster, the wind felt brilliant on her cold forehead, the beads of sweat flew from her and she was grateful for the coolness, the ground burned her feet and her boots were killing her. She must have loads of splinters by now.

She never took of her boots though, she had good reason. She only took them off unless she had to.

Each step became more and more agonizing; she didn't have any form of communication so nobody knew where she was. _She_ didn't know where she was. She barely remembered who she was.

The lizards had long stopped chasing her now, but she felt dizzy, she wasn't sure if she was moving at all anymore, black dots danced in front of her eyes and clutched her head, trying to regain focus, but she sank to her knees as the thumping in her head grew louder and louder, she knew what was happening, she didn't want to fight it anymore, with one last breath she curled up on the ground and let the sound of the desert send her to a sleep.

_This is __Dr. Death Defying and up next is a request from Killjoy Sugar Rose; this is Guns N roses with Sweet Child of Mine. _

"Turn it Poison I love this one!" grinned Grace. Or "Girl" as her nickname was now. Poison turned the radio up to full blast and the gang cheered and Grace stuck her head out of the window, she loved the feeling of rushing across the desert at top speed, music blaring and the wind in her hair. It defiantly beat staying at the diner sitting round shooting cacti.

She shut her eyes, the wind whipped round her and she didn't see the body sprawled don the road ahead.

"WOAH!" Party Poison shrieked as he swerved suddenly, desperately trying to avoid whatever it was in the road. Fun Ghoul quickly hauled Grace in so she didn't get hurt as the car swerved to a shaky halt on the side of the road. Golden dust flew in small clouds everywhere as Jet Star and Party Poison; hands on their guns went to investigate.

They started in part shock at the thing on the ground, it looked like a Killjoy. And it looked dead. Carefully Jet Star put his gun away and turned the Killjoy over. She wore a black hoodie with an almost dulled out print on the cover, a white shirt with skinny jeans and Black and Blue converse boots. Her blue hair lay round her face and something sparkled…he picked up a dragon hairclip and checked her pulse quickly.

He looked back at Party Poison. "She's still breathing, shallow but alive." He breathed a sigh of relief. But her blue hair alarmed him a little. "She looks a bit odd." Kobra Kid stood next to him. "Well were all a bit odd right?" Poison nodded. "True…"

Jet Star picked up the half dead Killjoy and placed her carefully in the back seat. Grace peered curiously at the Killjoy. "Blue hair?" Fun Ghoul just shrugged. "Ask her when she wakes up."

The car sped off in to the desert, leaving barely any trace other than a cloud of dust.

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm a bit of an MCR fan, I saw everyone else's Killjoy Fanfictions and instead of doing the sensible thing and finishing my other fanfics before I move on to another one, I'm starting another one. I guess I kinda needed a break from writing Peter Pan stuff, don't worry though I will update that soon, Cookies for those who knew what the song was! Leave your Killjoy name and I'll give you a mention****…BTW If I don't update right away then be patient I probably have writers block O.O **


End file.
